The Legend of the Namikaze
by thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999
Summary: A mysterious nin is taking on the daughter of 2 legendary nin. Now the battle has been taken to the past where he wants to kill her parents & change the future where he rules with chaos. Can she stop him? Who will help her? OC fanfic. NaruSakuOC
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting With The Past

THE LEGEND OF THE NAMIKAZE

This is my first actual attempt at making a fanfiction. Let's see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Oh well....

--CHAPTER 1--

16 YEARS IN THE FUTURE- HOKAGE MONUMENT

"...I cannot let you live, you are a threat to this world. You must be stopped."

"Oh really...Good luck catching me girl. Hahaha!"

Just then a warp appeared behind the man. "Shit, he's going back in time. I've got to stop him now!," yelled the girl he was fighting. She runs towards the warp.

"Too late Kushina Namikaze!! But I will be nice enough to tell you where I am headed! To the past to kill your parents and your village four years before you are born," said the man.

"No I won't let you! Hirashin no Jutsu! I will kill you before you kill my parents!" yelled the girl now confirmed to be Kushina Namikaze.

"Like you can Namikaze! I'd like to see you try...." said the man. Just before Kushina could reach the portal it closed. "Shit...no...," Kushina said as she hit the ground crying., "I can't believe this."

Just then two people, a blond haired man and a pink haired woman ran into the room near the girl both in their early 30's. "Kushina! Are you alright!" yelled the man.

"Dad...I failed..," Kushina said. The blond haired man kneeled down to her and hugged her. "Kushina...listen to me, no you did not. I will help you get in the past. You haven't failed...don't cry my daughter."

"Your father is right. There still is time. You can still defeat him. We will help...Naruto let's get the scroll to perform the time travel jutsu." The blond haired man looked at his wife and nodded. "Sakura, yeah. Listen Kushina, come with us, we'll help you get there."

"Okay dad," Kushina said.

16 YEARS EARLIER

"Sakura-chan...Are you alright," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke with an angry stare. "Naruto...I..," Sakura said looking at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto set Sakura down and said, "Sakura...listen to me...don't do something that stupid ever again! You are nowhere near Sasuke's level..."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto...I just wanted to stop being a burden in your life. I took it upon myself to help you...I..." "SAKURA!" Naruto interrupted, "I understand...but listen to me...You are not a burden...You are the best kunoichi in the village, you are my influence and inspiration. The reason I try so hard as a ninja.  
stop calling yourself a burden...because you are not..."

"But Sai told me that I..," Sakura said interrupted by Naruto. "Sakura, no matter what Sai said, that is not true. Now I have something I must do...go back to Konoha and interrogate that girl you healed. She will have some very valuable information for us to go on."

Just then Sakura looked at him and said, "Naruto, I'm not leaving your side. We are teammates, best friends...We should be doing this together!" Naruto just turned around and closed his eyes, "Sakura...are you able to summon Katsuyu? Did you sign the Slug Contract when you trained with Tsunade?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah I just never summoned her or any other slug. I never needed to."

"Well Sakura-chan, now is as much as a good time as any."

Sasuke laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA. You think that that bitch summoning a giant bug is going to stop me! Not a chance...Naruto!"

Sakura summoned Katsuyu. "You summon me Sakura-san?" "Yes, Katsuyu. I think its time we work together in battle just like Shishou and you did."

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke...I would like to tell you this....Both of us are not the same..."

Sasuke laughed again, "HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I think the two of you have gotten stupider." Just then Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his sage eyes. "No, Uchiha...That's where you're wrong. Along with Kakashi we are the best the village has to offer. You are being manipulated by Madara, you tried to kill Sakura-chan...I cannot forgive you."

Sasuke (thinking, "What is this power I see from Naruto...its not like anything i've sensed before, not even at the Valley of the End!") said, "Bring it Naruto!"

Just then a flash of Dark Light appeared in the bridge above the battle field where Karin was. A man appeared behind her Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke all looked up at the man as he sliced Karin's head clean off.

"Naruto Namikaze...You die here!"

-------------------------------------------------

So the mysterious man has come to kill Naruto....will he succeed and change the future? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Namikaze Naruto

Well here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

--CHAPTER 2--

Naruto stood shocked at the man. Just then Sakura spoke, "What are you talking about? This is Naruto Uzuma..." Just then Naruto interrupted her by saying, "Sakura....I am a Namikaze. My father...was the Yondaime. I've been living my entire life under my mother's maiden name to be safe from Dad's enemies. My real name...and I will say it from now on is...Namikaze Naruto. This guy is from the future I can see that. Now, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Everyone but the masked man in black looked at him shocked. That man looked at him and said, "Well Namikaze...I am going to interrupt this little fight with Sasuke Uchiha right now...SO I CAN KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WIFE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Naruto then turns his head looking at Sakura, who still had a shocked look on her face, thinking, "My wife...so Sakura's confession was..."

Then another light appeared above them, then Naruto looked up to see a girl about 12 years old. The man was surprised to see her..."Kushina Namikaze...how'd you get here!" The girl looked at the man and said, "You're not the only one who can do time travel...plus it is not the Namikaze nindo to give up and fail a mission so easily. Now let's continue where we left off 16 years in the future....Sasuke Uchiha!"

All the present ninja there, including the Sasuke Uchiha of that time, were shocked. The man in black just laughed and took off his mask...So you do know who I am huh. Well now the cat is out of the bag, its time to put the fox in the trash!" Naruto walked forward and said, "So apparently Sasuke it looks like our fight extends to the next generation..." Kushina looked behind her and said, "Yes, Father. Its exactly as you think. You brought Sasuke back to the village, but he defected again no more than 2 years later. We lost his trail up until 14 years from now."

Naruto looked at Kushina and said, "So...daughter...he never got over his revenge huh?" Kushina looked over at him and said, "No...You made a mistake letting him live dad. Look at what he's become..." Naruto said, "I see...what happened?" Kushina then said, "After you had him return to the village, from what you and mom told me, he led a secret life away from Team Kakashi. He always hid at the old Uchiha compound for two years. Shortly before you and mom got married he left the village entirely....to rebuild the Sound Village."

Sakura ran up to Naruto and said, "WHAT!!! He's that Hell Bent on revenge?" Kushina nodded, "Yes. You see you were on the right track mom, wanting to kill him, but that poisoned kunai you had...wouldn't have killed him...According to Kakashi-san's analysis, Sasuke was injected with some antibiotic by Orochimaru protecting him from the effects of poison." Sakura started shivering. Naruto hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, "Calm down Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked at him and tightened the hug, "But Naruto...I would failed either way. If I stabbed him, it wouldn't have worked either..."

Naruto replied to her, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan..." Then he looked to the ground releasing his hold on Sakura. "It was me who made the mistake...If she is telling the truth...Sakura-chan...you were trying to do the right thing...Me wanting to save him...was wrong..." Sakura looked at him, "Naruto you believe her..." Naruto nodded, "I can sense her Chakra...she is telling us the absolute truth...I will not once doubt the word of OUR daughter Sakura-chan...." Kushina looked at Naruto then at Sakura, "Yes...everything is the truth. Sasuke only gets darker...now he came back to the village recently to kill you and mom."

Just then future Sasuke starts to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! And I was so close too...UNTIL YOUR BITCH OF A DAUGHTER INTERFERED!!!!!!!" He then disappeared into a flash and took over the body of that generation's Sasuke, "BUT NOW NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU ALL!!!! DIE!!!"

"HIRASHIN NO JUTSU!"

Just then Kushina appeared in front of Naruto, using her 3 pronged kunai to stop the attack and take the blow, causing her to fall back. "Uchiha...you...can't...stop...me...I will protect the past...and preserve the future!" Kushina yelled, "Mom...Dad...you must stop him with me! He must not live...I know how you feel about him right now...but he isn't the same....he will never change...." Kushina gets up and heals herself, "Now let's go!"  
Kushina then charged up a rasengan. Sasuke laughed, "That pathetic jutsu again. I swear you Namikaze are just plain idiots going with the same jutsus over and over again." Kushina said, "Yeah, says the teme who always uses chidori!" She runs at him, but she is blown back when a powerful wind sends her back. "What the Hell is that?" Naruto looked and yelled, "Watch out Kushina! That's Uchiha Madara!" Kushina went wide-eyed and thought, "Shit...I wasn't expecting him...This changes my strategy quite a bit!"

Madara looked at the 4 Leaf Ninja, "Oh, What do we have here. It looks like the Leaf wants to get Sas...GAHHHH!!!!" Before Madara could finish, Sasuke had pierced him and started to absorb him, "Ah Madara, just the man I wanted...Give me your power! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" After that Madara was no more and absorbed by Sasuke. He looked at them and said, "Sorry...I have no time to deal with you right now. Gotta go! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He then used Madara's warping jutsu and left.

Kushina punched the wall breaking part of it out of anger, "SHIT!!! I can't believe this. Failed again! This is the second time in one day I failed to kill Sasuke!" Naruto looked at her, "Kushina..." He walked over and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about...we'll get him next time. I'll make sure of it." He then kissed her cheek, "You said it yourself...It is not the Namikaze nindo to just give up and fail a mission...We just need to go to the village and regroup. We'll get him later." Kushina smiled in the embrace of her now younger father, "Thank you...Dad." She started crying lightly. Sakura looked at the scene and thought, "Naruto doesn't seemed shocked by all this...look at the way he's treating her. Its like he has been a father for years."

Sakura walked forward and asked, "Are you sure you are telling the truth? Are you really the daughter of me and Naruto?!" Kushina nodded, "Yes. Last I checked my parents were Naruto and Sakura Namikaze." Naruto looked at Sakura with his Sage eyes still active and said to her, "Again Sakura, she isn't lying. I sense a combination of both mine and your chakra system in her body. My Sage eyes do not lie. She is our daughter." Sakura looked at him and said, "Naruto, how can you be so calm?!" Naruto looked at her, "Easy. A father always believes in their child. It was something Dad told me not so long ago, and it is something I understand...I may only by 16 years old and staring at my 12 year old daughter from the future...but I embrace it. I feel right now as if I have been a father for years."

Sakura smiled and thinks to herself, "Wow. I can't believe Naruto...He is so supportive of her...if he's like this now...I can only imagine how he treats her 16 years from now..." She then walks over and says to the two of them, "We are family. Let's return home and regroup, eh." Kushina smiles and says, "Yes Mom!" Sakura looks at her and says, "I'm not like Naruto...its going to take me awhile to get used to a 12 year old calling me their mom." All three started laughing. Kakashi on the other hand had passed out.

-  
END CHAPTER

Well another chapter is done...Naruto and Sakura are headed back to the village now with their daughter. As you can see, Naruto isn't really all that shocked that Kushina is his daughter from the future...After talking the Yondaime in your conscience and finding out he is your father...I guess nothing will surprise him that much. In future chapters you will see how much he truely cares for her, even though he doesn't even know her yet. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Returning to Konoha

Well now...here's the next chapter of The Legend of the Namikaze. Naruto, Sakura and Kushina are now heading back to the village after their encounter with a mysterious man that happened to be Sasuke himself...now we continue

--CHAPTER 3: Returning to Konoha--

ONE DAY LATER

Back at the village entrance Naruto, Sakura and Kushina were at the new local tea shop. "So how are we going to tell our friends. Do we say 'Hey guys, were back. by the way this is our daughter Kushina.'?" Sakura inquired. Naruto thought about it, "I don't know. All I know is that if we say anything, I know Hinata may flip. After all, she confessed first." Sakura laughed, "I know. But last I checked, you love me...and I think Kushina is proof of that." Naruto then said, "I can't believe that you actually said that you loved me...I never would have expected it." Sakura looked at him and said, "Naruto...You've always been there for me...and to tell you the truth...I started to fall for you quite a while back. We are really tight friends now, and I can see that you truely loved me. After Sai told me what he did, I knew I had to do this...I..." Sakura then kissed him softly on the lips, "...love you Naruto." The two forgot that Kushina was there with them. them until she said, "Uh...mom, dad, I'm glad you guys love each other and are sharing your first kiss, but your forgetting something...I'm behind you." Just then Naruto and Sakura blushed when they realized. "Oops, Sorry Kushina," said Naruto. Kushina smiled, "That's okay daddy."

Just then they were greeted at the gate by Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino. "Welcome back Naruto...Sakura," said Shikamaru. "Are you okay Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Hey guys," said the rest. Ino ran to Naruto and Sakura and hugged the both of them, "Thank Kami you guys are alright!" Sakura said, "Yeah we're fine Ino." The five ninja then noticed the 12 year old girl behind them. "Who is she," Ino inquired. Before Sakura could speak Naruto said, "This is Kushina. We found her near the sight battling Sasuke. She actually saved us from the blow Sasuke was going to give us. She is really talented." Kushina said, "Da...Naruto's right. I am also a Leaf kunoichi as you see. I was displaced from my team awhile ago and sent on solo missions, on this one I ended up lost in the forest with them, so they took me back here." Ino then nodded. "Oh Kami, that was a close one!" Kushina thought. Sakura then sipped her tea and said, "Naruto is right about Kushina. She is very talented. She's only 12 yet she has strength of someone beyond her years." Everyone present (minus Naruto, Sakura and Kushina) gasped. "I don't believe you," said Ino. Naruto said, "Trust us Ino...I can read chakra when I am in Sage mode. Let me tell you my opinion, by the time she reaches our age, with the right training...she'll be stronger then all of us." Just then all three got up. "Sakura, me and Kushina need to go to Tsunade's tent. We'll see you guys later." They then took off.

When they arrived at Tsunade's tent Naruto asked Kushina, "You have your mother's healing abilities right? Can you heal Tsunade?" Kushina nodded, "We will see." She then places her hands over Tsunade, "Mom, You too, place your hands on top of mine and apply chakra like you are healing her normally." Sakura nodded. Tsunade was coming to and finally woke up after 10 minutes of the healing. "Tsunade!" Naruto said, "Are you alright?" Tsunade looked up, "Naruto...Sakura...what happened with Pain." Naruto looked at her, "Don't worry about Pain. I defeated him. Everything is alright now...kinda." Tsunade looked at him puzzled, "What do mean Naruto?"

Kushina looked at Tsunade and said, "Time travel is the problem Lady Hokage. The Sasuke Uchiha of my time period came back in time in order to kill my parents and destroy the village." Tsunade looked shocked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!! TIME TRAVEL!!!" Kushina nodded, "Hai, Lady Hokage." Tsunade looked back and said, "I see." Naruto looked at Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, I am an idiot for thinking I could change that guy. I can't believe he would do something like that." Tsunade said, "Like what?" Naruto said, "...Rebuild the Sound Village."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO!!!!" Tsunade said, not believing what he said. Kushina said, "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has come back now to do the same thing. I also failed to mention that he also had an alliance with the Rock Village, the same village that has a grudge on this village because of my grandfather." Tsunade said, "The Rock Village had hatred of Minato Namikaze...Is he your grandfather?!" Kushina nodded. Tsunade looked wide-eyed and thought to herself, "So that makes her...NARUTO'S DAUGHTER!!!!" Naruto saw the look on Tsunade's face and snickered, "So you figured out who she is, huh?" Tsunade looked at him and said, "You mean you know?!" Naruto nodded, "Yes I do. She is the granddaughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his lover Kushina Uzumaki. She is the daughter of their son, me, and my wife Sakura." Tsunade looked over to Sakura and Sakura smiled. Naruto then said, "Let me guess you didn't figure out that last part about Sakura being her mother did you?" Tsunade said, "No...but I'm not really that surprised." Kushina then said, "Anyway, now that we know where I'm from...we have to think of a strategy." Naruto nodded, "Yeah. We definitely do. You suffered two setbacks already. First Future Sasuke takes over the body of this Sasuke then absorbs Madara Uchiha. We have to do something and fast..." Kushina then said, "Yeah, but still dad, we need to take a couple days off, we can't rush too fast without actually knowing what we are up against, as you said, he absorbed Madara Uchiha...now it seems there is more that is possible..."

-  
End Chapter. Another chapter is finished. Kushina was able to get Tsunade out of comatose and now she can resume her duties as Hokage. But now Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina have a few days off before they have to worry about chasing after Sasuke. What's going to happen next?! please review. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Promotion

Well now...here's chapter 4 of The Legend of the Namikaze. We pick up with our heroes walking on the streets of the slightly rebuilt Konoha.

--CHAPTER 4: The Promotion--

Later that day Naruto, Kushina, and Sakura were walking in Konoha talking about different things, when Naruto brought up something that he has been thinking about since Kushina was revealed as his daughter. "So Kushina, I want to know...Am I a good father to you...be honest..." Kushina looked at him with a surprised look on her face and then looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Kushina with a slight frown then said, "I think I understand what he means...he never had a family growning up...my guess is that he is scared that he is scared that he won't treat his children properly." Naruto nodded. Kushina looked back at her 16 year old father and said, "Don't worry about it dad. You are great. I'll admits sometimes you are a bit overprotective, but I understand why. I'm your only child and you don't want anything horrible to happen to me. I love you so much dad...don't look negative at yourself...I couldn't ask for a better father." A couple stray tears came down Naruto's cheeks, "Thank you, my beautiful daughter..." He then hugged her tight, "...You do not know how much that means to me...I love you Kushina." Kushina smiled in his embrace, "I love you too Dad." Sakura looked at her future daughter and her future husband and said to herself, "Naruto truely is a great father. He treats her so well. I am not really surprised though." Sakura then said to Naruto, "See Naruto, there isn't anything to worry about. Just look at yourself now. So loving and so caring of her. Kushina's right. Don't worry about it...honey." She then blushed. Naruto then said, "Your right...its just that I was scared that I am a failure to her as a father." Kushina smiled, "No, you are not a failure. Like I said, you're the best dad ever!" Naruto could help but keep the smile on his face. Naruto then said, "Kushina...what ninja rank are you?" Kushina said, "Thanks to you and mom training me, I passed the Chunin Exam the first time so I am a Chunin." Sakura smiled and said jokingly, "Well it looks like our 12 year old daughter outranks you right now Na-ru-to." She then punched his shoulder. Kushina started to laugh too. Naruto said, "hey that's not true...she may be of a higher rank in terms of this village...but I'm higher ranked than anyone in this village...I'm a Sage!" Just then Tsunade appeared behind them and said, "Speaking of Ninja rank...I forgot to tell you Naruto...I am promoting you to Jonin. Your a hero to this village and worthy of this promotion. Congratulations. I know you make your mom and dad proud." Naruto hugged Tsunade, "Thank you Tsunade. Thank you so much." Tsunade patted his hair and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it, you deserve it kiddo. Sakura, I am promoting you to Jonin as well. Both of you are deserving of this honor." Sakura looked at her master suprised, "But Shishou, what did I do to recieve this..." Tsunade looked at her and said, "Sakura...you healed the entire village during the Pain Invasion when I wasn't able to. You are a hero and are just as deserving of this promotion as Naruto. Without your ability to heal, maybe we would have lost more innocent people then the one's Pain killed. Congratulations Sakura." Kushina smiled at both of her future parents, "Yes...Congratulations Mom...Dad. I am very happy for both of you." Just then Naruto got an idea. "Tsunade, can I ask you for a favor." Tsunade said, "That depends..." Naruto continued, "I was wonder if you can make a team just me, Sakura and Kushina, so we can keep the family together. So we can train together, go on missions together and bond closer to each other." Tsunade smiled and said, "Of course." Naruto then asked, "I was also wondering if my Ninja ID could be changed so that it reads Naruto Namikaze. I wish to go by that from now on." Tsunade nodded, "Of course Naruto. I'll do both requests for you.' Naruto bowed and said, "Thank you Tsunade-sama. Now if you will excuse us we my family and I will head out for dinner and home." Tsunade said, "Go on then. Come to me tomorrow and I'll have both your new ID and team assignement ready." "Origato Tsunade," Naruto said, "Come on...let's go get something to eat." Kushina lit up, "Daddy! Can we have ramen?!" Naruto laughed, "I see you take after me in love of ramen. Sorry Kushina not tonight...I was actually thinking barbeque. Some other time though Kushina, you and I can have Daddy/Daughter time at Ichiraku's one day. I'll put it on my schedule."

They arrived at the the newly built Barbeque restaurant and sat at a table. They were noticed by Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Hinata. The five of them walked in and saw them with the girl from earlier. "Hey forehead, what's going on," Ino said. "Nothing much Ino. Naruto and I are just hanging out after a long day," Sakura said. "We are also celebrating another occasion guys," Naruto said. "What Naruto-kun," Hinata asked. "Well Hinata, everyone...Sakura-chan and I were both promoted to Jonin today by Lady Tsunade," Naruto replied. Everyone was shocked, not that Naruto and Sakura were promoted to Jonin, but that Tsunade was okay. Ino then said, "Congratulations you two, I just have one question, how did Tsunade wake from comatose?" Kushina then spoke, "I can answer that Ino. It was me, I know a jutsu that can heal someone in comatose. It was jutsu created by former Uzu no Kuni and Konoha ninja, Kushina Uzumaki and Lady Tsunade herself more than 17 or 18 years ago. I won't tell you more than that." Ino then asked, "Kushina Uzumaki?" Kushina then said, "Yes. She is Naruto's mother, a very talented Kunoichi, some say the strongest of all time. In fact my parents named me after her. She used to live in Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools, when she was young and when she was about 25 years old she met Minato Namikaze on the battlefield. They became one of the great one-two punches early on in the 3rd Great Ninja War. She was renouned for his ninjutsu. However, when she was 29 she retired from the frontlines and Minato was assigned to his own ninja squad that featured Kakashi Hatake, the rising star medic-nin, Rin and the "dunce" of the Uchiha clan, Obito Uchiha. Anyway about 2 years later, a year after the end of the war, She gave birth to the boy next to me." Ino said, "How do you know such a powerful jutsu though?" Kushina then said, "I will not reveal that information to you Yamanaka. My information is only for my teammates and the Hokage to know." Ino then said, "I thought you no longer had a squad?" Kushina nodded, "That was true until about half an hour ago. Lady Tsunade assigned me to Naruto and Sakura's team." Sakura then interrupted, "Sorry Ino, can you leave now. The three of us need to eat dinner, we are starving." Ino then said, "Okay forehead. Come on guys lets go."

After the five ninja left, Naruto hugged Kushina and kissed her cheek, "Well leave it to my daughter to be so calm and collected around Ino." Kushina nodded, "Thank Mom for that...she's the one who taught me not only medical jutsus but also how to stay calm around Ino. She can really get annoying even 16 years later." Sakura laughted, "I guess some things never change."

----

-  
End Chapter. Chapter 4 is done. Now with Naruto and Sakura as Jonin, what adventures lie in store? The Story of Team Namikaze is just underway!!!! please review. 


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note- Characters in the story.

What's up guys. I thought that before I continue I would like to give descriptions the characters in my story:

CHARACTERS FROM THE FUTURE (mainly Chapter 1 and possibly later chapters):

(Name, Age, Village, Ninja Rank)

- Kushina Namikaze, 12, Konohagakure, Chunin

- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, 33, Konohagakure, Sage/Hokage

- Sakura Namikaze, 33, Konohagakure, Jonin

- Mysterious Ninja, ??, Rogue Ninja, S-Rank Criminal (revealed in Ch. 2 as Sasuke Uchiha, 33, Rogue Ninja, S-Rank Criminal)

CHARACTERS FROM THE "PRESENT" (whose profiles changed a bit in my story from their manga profiles)

- Naruto Uzumaki, 16, Konohagakure, Genin (Chapters 1-3)/Jonin (Chapter 4-)/Sage

- Sakura Haruno, 16, Konohagakure, Chunin (Chapters 1-3)/Jonin (Chapter 4-)

(All These Ninja have the same profile as they do currently in the manga)

- Sasuke Uchiha (body taken over by future Sasuke)

- Tsunade Senju (no longer in comatose)

- Madara Uchiha (absorbed by future Sasuke)

- Kakashi Hatake

_ Ino Yamanaka

- Shikamaru Nara

- Choji Akimichi

- Neji Hyuuga

- Hinata Hyuuga

Ninjas to make appearences in future chapters (minor or major appearances):

- Kiba Inuzuka

- Sai

- Rock Lee

- Hanabi Hyuuga

- Shino Aburame

- Shizune

- Zetsu

- The Fifth Mizukage

- Gaara

- Temari

- Kankuro

- The Fourth Raikage

- Killer Bee

- Minato Namikaze

-  
Next chapter will be up soon!!

Please enjoy the rest of the fanfic.

- narutonamikaze9999


	6. Chapter 5: The Feared Paradox

_**Chapter 5: The Feared Paradox**_

Just as the laughter died down in the restaurant, Kushina thought of something horrible. "Oh crap!" she yelled. Sakura looked at her, "What?" "The future is at a paradox right now, I know it. The minute Sasuke came here, my present…your future…changed." Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh my God!!!" Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean, Kushina?" She hit him on the shoulder and said, "DON'T BE SUCH A BAKA DAD!!!" She then calmed down, "I am trying to say that this "paradox" has occurred in which now with Sasuke's arrival here and absorbing Madara and fusing with his past self, so much is going to change. Also when I arrived and you found out I was your daughter…that may have changed time all together. I am uncertain right now, but now that you found about me…both of you…I may or may not exist in the future as your daughter."

Naruto nodded and held Kushina close, "I can only imagine what you are going through right now. But wait, do you think if we defeat Sasuke here, we can reverse the possible effects of the paradox?" Kushina looked in his eyes, "I don't know…" Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "What do you think Naruto?" Naruto looked between Sakura and Kushina and said, "I'm not sure…time travel is not something I'm used to hearing about."

MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE

The 33 year old Hokage, Naruto Namikaze, is looking outside his office window at Hokage Tower. "Things are starting to change…damn time paradox." His wife of 12 years, Sakura, then walked into the room. "Naruto…something's kinda bothering me." Naruto looked at her confused. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked back at him and said, "Not that I am complaining, but how come we aren't that affected by this paradox? All I keep getting are memories of being 16 and talking to Kushina." Naruto said, "Me too. Hey Sakura…do you love me? Be honest. Do you?" Sakura nodded, "Yes I do. I truly do. Why are you asking that?" Naruto looked at her, "This damned paradox is on my head. For all we know, due to Kushina's time travel to battle Sasuke, a lot is being affected, I fear our relationship is something that will be affected, and I mean negatively."

Sakura smiled and said, "I know one way to prevent it." Naruto looked at her and said, "You don't mean that we go…" Sakura nodded, "Yes I do." Naruto then said, "But that could make things worse for our time." Sakura said, "Maybe, but it's a risk I will take. I know we can help out and possibly fix this paradox."

"Maybe your right Sakura," Naruto said. "Besides, Kushina is too weak to face him alone. She is one of the village's top ninja, but not strong enough to take down Sasuke. Even with the combined strength of us at 16 it's going to be hard. Did you get that memory of our Sasuke taking control of that time period's Sasuke's body and then absorbing Madara?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, and if Sasuke wins in that time period…this one is going to be completely rewritten. We could be headed for an early war and an early defeat. At the time period he's at, Konoha is still rebuilding from Pain's Invasion. The village is weak enough to take down." Naruto nodded with a sad look on his face, "I know…"

Sakura then said, "How come we can tell the paradox's that are occurring. Its kinda odd don't you think." Naruto said, "Yeah…I don't know why. Maybe it has to do with the emotional bond we have with Kushina." Sakura said, "Whatever it is, I'm glad. I just hope I'm right and we can help her."

BACK IN THE "PRESENT"

(4 hours from previous point)

Kushina is sitting on the log her father was tied to during the bell test as a genin. Both Naruto and Sakura went to their respective. Both offered to have Kushina stay with them, but she opted not to. She is by herself at the Team 7 Training Field.

"I'm so weak, If only I was able to stop him in my time, the paradox could be avoided," Kushina said to herself, "I mean Sasuke defeated and murdered a majority of our ANBU forces and top Jonin, how did I think that I could stop him. I'm just a lowly Chunin, and he is an S-Rank Missing Nin. The people of my time call me the most talented kunoichi the village has seen in a long time, but those are just words…I'm not strong at all. I'm just as weak as mom was at this age. Damn. I feel so f'ing useless!"

"I'm just some stupid little girl. I can't even do the rasengan right, and I've been practicing with dad since I was 8 years old. He told me I have it mastered, but I don't think so. I'm no good at this. None of my jutsus I perform properly. Damn it. Now because of me the future changed…most likely for the worst. I just wonder if we are headed for a war that Konoha and the rest of the world can't win. Shit…Sasuke is too damn powerful…there are no ninja now or in my time that can stop him. We are so screwed."

She then heard a voice saying, "Kushina. Have more faith. There is always a way." She lifted her head to see who called her.

"What the…"

* * *

Who called for Kushina? How bad is this paradox? What about Sasuke? Find out soon!

_Next Up: **"Chapter 6: The Sasuke Paradox- The Start of Chaos"**_


End file.
